


Cuando la fuerza también los shipea

by Kate_Hoshina



Series: Traducciones [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor basura, Luke es un viejo cascarrabias, Luke no, Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Snoke ships reylo, Snoke va de padre guay, Vey fluffly Happy Ending, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: Una interpretación humorística y alternativa de "Los últimos Jedi".Luke Skywalker hará todo lo que esté en su poder para evitar que Rey salga con su sobrino. Al otro lado de la galaxia, el Líder Supremo Snoke apoya esa relación por unos fines oscuros.  En el medio, dos usuarios de la Fuerza, solitarios y confundidos, unidos por un vínculo inquebrantable en la Fuerza...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Traducciones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Snoke shipea reylo, Luke, no

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Force ships it too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503419) by [Neuvoreylogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuvoreylogirl/pseuds/Neuvoreylogirl). 



Luke Skywalker se había desconectado de la fuerza.

Bueno, más o menos. Casi. Algunas veces, admitía, la curiosidad sacaba lo peor de él. Mientras deambulaba por los rocosos acantilados de Anch-To, cerraba los ojos, solo un minuto, y echaba un vistazo.

Así era cómo se enteraba de algunas cosillas. Sabía, por ejemplo, que Luke Skywalker era una leyenda a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia. Sabía que su hermana, Leia, estaba furiosa con él –a pesar de todo su dulce discurso sobre traerlo de vuelta para salvar la Resistencia, lo que quería primordialmente era darle una paliza por su completo y absoluto fracaso con Ben. La última vez que Luke echó un vistazo en la fuerza, había visto la clara imagen mental de Leia de por dónde exactamente quería meterle el sable láser (se había asustado tanto que resbaló en caca de porg y casi se cae directamente por el precipicio). Desde entonces, bueno, se aferró a su estilo de vida libre de fuerza.

Hoy era diferente. Hoy la chica –Rey de Jakku– había llegado, con los ojos brillantes y siguiéndole como un perrito rebosante de optimismo juvenil. A Luke no le terminaba de gustar Rey de Jakku. Lo primero es que le había irritado nada más verla sostener su viejo sable láser, recordándole instantáneamente lo inconveniente que había sido ir por ahí todos estos años sin su mano derecha (especialmente cuando se sentía muy solo en la isla y su maltrecha mano cibernética era muy brusca y despiadada). Luego fue el incansable discurso sobre su deber para con Leia y la Resistencia. Le había seguido por toda la isla, la molestia que sentía casi arruina su momento especial de leche verde con Silky. Y entonces, Rey había tenido las agallas de resultar enormemente sensible a la fuerza, ¡llamada por los mismísimos textos sagrados jedis!

Contra todo su mejor juicio, estaba impresionado.

Y finalmente –la gota que colmó el “no-quiero-fuerza-para-mí-gracias” vaso– Rey le reveló que Han había muerto. ¡Han! Las noticias arrastraron a Luke lejos de Rey y Chewie (que parecía tan contento de verle como sabía que lo estaría Leia), mental y físicamente, tambaleándose hacia las muchísimas escaleras, iluminadas por la luz de las estrellas, hacía su roca especial de pensar (las cuidadoras le habían dicho cuál era el nombre de la roca el primer día pero lo había olvidado rápidamente y siempre había estado demasiado avergonzado para preguntar). Luke estaba devastado. Había pasado los últimos catorce años imaginando, y practicando, la versión distante e impresionante con la que se iba a presentar frente a Han cuando se reuniesen en un futuro –no más “chico” o “chaval”, muchas gracias, era un Maestro Jedi reconocido mundialmente, empapado de tragedia y sabiduría. Aunque parte de dicha tragedia procedía de su… mal manejo… con el hijo de Han, pero Luke prefería no pensar en ello. Por suerte Han tampoco lo haría, se olvidaría de ello al igual que de otras cosas, como de la vez en la que su esposa le metió la lengua hasta la garganta a Luke antes de que nadie supiese que estaban muy, pero que muy muy emparentados… ¡En fin! Volviendo al tema.

Han estaba muerto. ¡¿Qué había pasado?! No había dejado que Rey terminase su historia. La fuerza se lo diría. Luke cruzó las piernas, cerró los ojos y se sumergió…

–¡NO TE PUTO CREO! –el viejo abrió los ojos y chilló. ¡¿Ben?! ¿Ese pequeño lunático y moteado cretino había matado a Han Solo? ¿A su propio padre? Bueno, ya no era “Ben” sino todo “Kylo Ren” y lado oscuro por estos días. Luke resopló, recordando al adolescente larguirucho merodeando por la escuela, el pelo negro cubriéndole los ojos porque se negaba a atárselo en una coleta (“Sé bueno con él, Luke, está acomplejado de sus orejas” le había regañado Leia cuando se quejó, Han riéndose al fondo).

Oh dios. Han. Leia debía estar todavía más cabreada…

Luke dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, volviéndose a hundir en la fuerza (no podía parar ahora, era como abrir un paquete de Pringles Espaciales e intentar comer solo una). Esta vez vio a la chica luchando con el emo de su sobrino en un bosque nevado. Fue altamente satisfactorio ver a Rey abrirse camino a través de la fuerza con su viejo sable láser, especialmente cuando cortó con él la estúpida cara del bastardo parricida. Luke decidió que Rey de Jakku le gustaba un poco más. Y fue por eso que la siguiente visión…

–¡NO! –Luke ladró, y estampó su mano cibernética contra la roca. Una bandada de porgs graznó y se alejó ante el alboroto mientras Luke apretaba los dientes. ¿Qué acababa de…? Había visto…

A Rey de Jakku y a Ben Solo corriendo juntos por la playa, cogidos de la mano, sus caras radiantes con sonrisas tontas. Habían parado para que Ben pudiese pasar sus brazos desnudos alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Rey, alzándola y haciéndola girar en círculos, acallando sus gritos con un rápido descenso de su cabeza oscura hacía ella, sus labios apretados contra los del otro. El que una vez fue su desgarbado sobrino, era ahora alto y ridículamente musculado, mientras que Rey parecía un ángel en un suelto vestido blanco que ondeaba con el viento. Era nauseabundamente romántico y dulce, y Luke se sentía un poco enfermo. Se calmó mientras la imagen volvía a cambiar… más abstracta esta vez. Era Rey de nuevo, y Ben, juntos pero separados –y todo lo que rodeaba sus presencias en la fuerza vibraba y chispeaba. Luke se dio cuenta (gracias a su diligente lectura de los textos sagrados, porque a diferencia de otros él SÍ que los había leído) de que lo que le estaba siendo mostrado –ese muy extraño y muy raro fenómeno– era un vínculo en la fuerza. Entre una usuaria de la luz y un usuario del lado oscuro ni más ni menos. Esto… esto apenas tenía precedentes.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Luke Skywalker terminó de meditar respecto a la visión de la fuerza. Abrió sus ojos. A sus pies, la isla estaba despertando: los porgs se estiraban y volaban fuera de sus nidos, los arrullos de las sirenas Thala (¡Silky!), el sol iluminaba el manto de oscuridad de las colinas con un verde esmeralda. En la aldea con forma de colmena, justo debajo, también vio a Rey, jugueteando con cuatro pequeños y gordos porgs. Estaba levantando sus rechonchos cuerpecitos con la fuerza, sus risas mezclándose con los (más que estúpidos, diría él) gorjeos animados de las aves. El maestro jedi dio una arcada y medio sonrió ante el puro dulzor azucarado de la escena, incluso cuando Rey –que había regresado a practicar con el sable– falló una estocada y accidentalmente diseccionó a sus cuatro nuevos amiguitos.

La visión se balanceaba pesadamente en la mente de Luke; sobre esta dulce (aunque a veces letal) chica juntando sus labios con el idiota asesino-de-padres de su sobrino. La media sonrisa por la inadvertida masacre de porgs de Rey se desvaneció. De ninguna manera. No después de todo lo que Ben había hecho –incendiar sus escuela (Luke acababa de pavimentar el ala este, ¡había costado una fortuna!), unirse al lado oscuro, asesinar a su padre–. Pero un vínculo en la fuerza era algo poderoso. Estaba encaminado a reabrirse, en cuestión de días, incluso horas, permitiendo que Rey y Ben hablasen, se viesen e incluso (Luke se estremeció) se tocasen.

–Sobre mi cadáver –anunció al cielo. Ben Solo le había arrebatado la escuela, a su mejor amigo y cuñado, sus segundo mejor set de caligrafía (“solo voy a tomarlo prestado” ¡Y una mierda!) y, lo que más temía de todo aquello, el amor y respeto de su hermana gemela. De ningún modo Ben iba a quedarse también con la chica.

* * *

Al otro lado de la galaxia, en lo más profundo del espacio, el Líder Supremo Snoke también experimentó una visión.

El viejo usuario del lado oscuro abrió los ojos y suspiró, tamborileando sus largos y marchitos dedos contra el trono. Podía oír detrás de él el ruido del plástico contra el acero cuando varios miembros de su Guardia Pretoriana se removieron en sus incómodas armaduras rojas. Que se jodiesen. Eso les enseñaría por reírse (aunque había sido solo en sus cabeza, pero había dolido igual) del diseño original. Habrían estado maravillosos, aunque todo se arruinó cuando Hux señaló que pasarían frío en el espacio y que esas chaparreras de cuero rojo y dorado con el culo al aire no otorgaban mucho en calidad de armadura y, por lo tanto, un muy poco apropiado nivel de seguridad.

Snoke se consideraba un ser sencillo. Obtenía placer en la belleza del universo: la aterciopelada oscuridad, el relucir de las estrellas, el fogonazo del sistema de Hosnian convirtiéndose en polvo espacial, el resonar de los cientos de botas de los oficiales de la primera orden al presentar saludo, el típico y mal escondido terror en la cara de Hux y… bueno, el de todo el mundo. Las viejas guerras habían dejado su cuerpo desgarrado y cansado, claramente su bata de hilo dorado y sus pantuflas a juego eran una necesidad, no un indulto. Y la estética le ayudó a concluir que los anillos de oro y las cortinas rojas también eran esenciales. Un ser sencillo con placeres sencillos, eso es lo que era: batas de vestir brillantes, subordinados de la Primera Orden aterrorizados y un Skywalker emocionalmente inestable al que moldear a su imagen.

El Líder Supremo frunció el ceño. Su visión le había mostrado claramente problemas en ese departamento. Había empezado siendo divertida: una repetición de Ren matando a su padre, como le había propuesto, y luego recibiendo una paliza por la misma chica que le gustaba (siendo sinceros, Snoke había salido de la meditación para ir a por palomitas). Pero la segunda mitad era más preocupante; vio manos (y otras jóvenes y frescas partes del cuerpo) tocándose, ojos fijos en una mirada apasionada, un hilo rojo retorciéndose a lo largo del tiempo y el espacio para entrelazar unos sables azul y rojo. La fuerza –ambos lados, luminoso y oscuro– estaba claramente emparejando a la chatarrera con el emo de su aprendiz. Un inesperado acontecimiento que requería una consideración cautelosa.

Debería haberlo visto, después de que la chica resistiese el interrogatorio de Ren –no, antes de eso, cuando Ren decidió buscar el droide con la técnica menos práctica (pero más deleznable, suponía) para extraer el mapa de la cabeza de una chica guapa. Había visto los holos de Ren apresurándose hacia su nave con Rey en sus brazos, como un marido cuidadosamente cargando a su novia agotada tras la recepción de la boda.

Pero Snoke había estado demasiado ocupado editando un fanvid de sus melodías favoritas de Jatz (en retrospectiva se arrepentía de no haber prestado un poco más de atención al manejo militar de Hux por ese entonces, teniendo en cuenta cómo habían acabado las cosas) para pensar en la vida amorosa de Ren. De verdad, prefería pensar en eso último cuanto menos mejor. El viejo ser se estremeció. Estaba al tanto de que muchos en la galaxia consideraban su invasión a la mente de un chaval el último acto de maldad. Pero ELLOS no habían estado conectados y atrapados a dicha mente cuando Ren alcanzó la pubertad y empezó a…

No, no más. Snoke cerró los ojos para meditar profundamente sobre la visión, después de sonreír levemente con sorna ante el sonido de un roce incómodo que sabía que provenía de los muslos de uno o más de sus guardias.

Volviendo la chica. Rey. Sin un linaje, una huérfana abandonada con sueños de una familia imponente. Una cualquiera bendecida con inmensos poderes en la fuerza, como había sido el caso de Anakin Skywalker (Snoke realmente esperaba que nadie en la galaxia fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerse aquello de “nacido-de-la-Fuerza”, claramente Shmi Skywalker había olvidado tomar la píldora una mañana). Snoke frunció el ceño. Si no hubiese invertido años en convertir a Ben Solo en Kylo Ren, Rey de Jakku habría sido indudablemente una excelente aprendiz del lado oscuro.

La cuestión sobre qué hacer aún estaba pendiente. La unión en la fuerza entre Rey y Kylo Ren se abriría dentro de poco, alentando cualquier tipo de mirada desde la profundidad del alma y confidencias susurradas en la oscuridad. Lo último que necesitaba Snoke era que el par formase una alianza, que Ren la trajese a la sala del trono con el pretexto de presentar a la prisionera, que le diese la espalda, le cortase por la mitad con un sable láser y entonces trabajase con Rey para matar a todos sus incómodamente vestidos guardias (de tantas formas que los liberarían de su miseria). Snoke frunció el ceño, levemente consternado ante lo detallada que se había vuelto esa última reflexión.

Entonces. La solución era asegurarse de que Ren permanecía leal. Si la fuerza le había unido con la chatarrera no había mucho que él pudiese prevenir. Aunque quizá sí podía llevar esto en su favor. Pretendería apoyar el crecimiento de la joven aventura de amor, empleando lo que se entendía en algunos mundos como la estrategia del “padre guay”, y quizá, entonces, podría tenerlos a ambos en el lado oscuro.

–Manda llamar a Ren –gritó, su guardia más cercano se puso en marcha y se acercó al intercomunicador–. Dile… –hizo una pausa. Había planeado en hacerle pasar un infierno y usar el tópico “no-eres-vader-solo-un-chico-en-una-máscara” que había pensado en la ducha la semana pasada (había estado deseando usarlo desde entonces). Pero por la investigación cultural interplanetaria almacenada en su vasta memoria, Snoke sabía que los “padres guays” no les decía a sus hijos que eran un fracaso antes de atacarles con rayos (una lástima, también había estado deseando hacer eso). No… los padres guays les decían a sus hijos que eran unos campeones, y unos máquinas y les daban consejos sobre cómo tratar a las chicas. Snoke se estremeció por dentro, y se armó de valor.

–Dile a Ren… que es hora de que tengamos una charla muy especial –ayudaría a Kylo Ren a conseguir a la chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba empezar a subir esta "joya" del humor, pero han sido unas semanas (casi hacen un mes) muy duras por varios motivos y necesitaba sentir que hacía algo; terminar de traducir este crack, que me hizo reír tanto cuando lo leí, y retomar aunque sea por un tiempo mi proyecto de traducción me pareció una buena opción.  
> Iré actualizando semanalmente.
> 
> Espero que esta maravilla de humor para nada inteligente os haga reír tanto como a mí.
> 
> Pd: ¿Cual ha sido vuestro momento favorito? Para mí, de lectura cuando Luke se entera de lo de Han, y de traducción, Snoke y sus sencillos placeres, tuve que parar porque lloré de la risa con los trajes de chorreras de sus guardias.


	2. A las chicas les encantan las cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: Pues ya está, el día ha terminado, que pase lo que tenga que pasar... -.-
> 
> Yo 2 minutos después: O.O ¡El capítulo!

Snoke pudo sentirlo en el segundo en el que las puertas se abrieron, Kylo Ren estaba hecho un desastre, todo emociones en conflicto y miedos amontonados. El chico se arrastró desde el ascensor hasta el trono de Snoke, gimiendo mientras se arrodillaba ante su maestro.

 _Te lo tienes merecido, imbécil. Vencido por una chica._ Pero Snoke forzó su voz a sonar jovial.

–Bueno, mi joven aprendiz. He pensado que hoy podíamos hablar de la chica. Rey.

La cabeza enmascarada de Kylo se levantó. Todos los pensamientos y sentimientos conflictivos se disiparon en el instante en el que el nombre fue pronunciado, para ser reemplazados por un cálido y palpitante brillo que no provenía completamente de su mente. Que repugnante. Aún así, era esa determinación del chico lo que Snoke planeaba explotar.

–Bueno… chaval. He pensado que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla sobre mujeres.

–Pensaba que no tenía permitido hablar con las chicas, maestro –la voz amortiguada tras la máscara habló.

–Quítate esa ridícula cosa –exclamó Snoke (honestamente, el casco era casi tan malo como la fase de la que nunca se hablaría de Kylo con pendientes).

Una oleada de dignidad herida se agitó a través de la fuerza antes de que unas manos recubiertas de negro desabrochasen y quitasen el objeto de la ofensa, revelando la cara pálida y malhumorada, cortada con una profunda y marcada cicatriz, de Kylo.

–Hmm –gruñó Snoke. Echó un vistazo crítico al chico, que mantuvo sus ojos recatadamente (aunque de mala gana) hacia abajo. Personalmente (y no muy en privado) pensaba que su apariencia era algo fea, pero estaba al corriente de que un subconjunto del sexo opuesto pensaba de forma distinta (Hux casi renunció a su puesto en la Primera Orden el día que Snoke le hizo revisar el correo de las fans de de Kylo como castigo, murmurando algo sobre perversiones antihigiénicas y el uso inapropiado del servicio postal). Lo que fuese que encontrasen sexualmente atractivo en la escurridiza y pequeña mierda que era Kylo era un misterio (aunque por definición todos los maestros oscuros empezaban siendo escurridizas y pequeñas mierdas como aprendices, estaba en la planificación básica de la sucesión). Aún así, Snoke había consultado algunas comedias románticas en sus tiempo (sus bandas sonoras iban genial para sus fanvids de Forcetube) y entendía que el efecto “alto, oscuro, amenazador” era en realidad popular.

–Así que, chaval… habrás notado que últimamente estás experimentando algunos cambios. Pelo creciendo en algunos sitios raro, tu cuerpo haciendo cosas extrañas cuando ves a una chica guapa.

El chico tosió ahogadamente.

–Sí, Maestro.

Snoke sonrió arrogante (¡estaba arrasando con esto del padre guay!)

–Bueno, lo hice –continuó Kylo–, hace como unos dieciséis años. Cuando cumplí 12. Ahora mis–

–¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! Eso sí, asumo que el inútil de Han Solo –Snoke prefirió ignorar el grito ahogado de dolor de Kylo en la fuerza– no te contó nada sobre chicas. Mujeres– se inclinó hacia delante, intentando giñar un ojo escamoso–. SEXO– susurró en voz alta.

Kylo seguía mirando hacia abajo, sus pálidas mejillas tomando el mismo tono de la sala del trono. Había un ligero eco en la fuerza, algo que sonaba como “quieroserlibredeestedolor”.

–¡Habla, chico! ¡Usa tus palabras!

–Sí, Maestro. Quiero decir, no… no realmente… un poco –Kylo tartamudeó–, pero me dijiste que lo olvidase y que cada vez que lo recordase encendiese mi sable láser y rompiese…

–Sí, sí, bueno esa era antes, hoy…

–Y dijiste que todas las mujeres eran indignas receptoras de la semilla del lado oscuro…

–Bueno…

–Y que si alguna vez pensaba en tocarme _ahí_ nunca sería tan fuerte como Dath V-

–¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó Snoke. Un puñado de rayos salieron disparados de sus huesudos dedos (¡ah! que bien sentaba) y mandaron volando a Kylo tres metros hacia atrás (¡un récord!) haciéndole caer de golpe en su espalda. Entre los gemidos y los quejidos, Snoke podía haber jurado que sintió algo cercano al alivio por haber vuelto a la rutina habitual viniendo de su aprendiz. No, no, este no era el comportamiento de un padre guay. Necesitaba que la maldita mierdecilla CONFIASE EN ÉL. Mejor cortar por lo sano.

–¿Te gustaría que te ayudase a hacer que Rey de Jakku sea tu novia? –Kylo, aún retorciéndose, se quedó muy quieto.

–Sí, por favor, maestro –Snoke pudo sentir, antes que ver, la sonrisa boba atravesar su cara.

–Levántate y deja de sonreír. ¡Y presta atención! –Snoke ya notaba la mente del chico (y otras partes) obsesionándose con la delgada y chillona chatarrera que había causado tantos problemas.

–Vosotros dos, jóvenes idiotas –continuó Snoke–, tenéis una conexión en la fuerza. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

–Sí, maestro –dijo Kylo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez Rey había tenido arena pegada entre sus…

–¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN SU TETAS! Y no, no lo sabes, patético crío. Cuando la jodiste con la extracción del mapa, ella se metió en TU mente. Tu MENTE, Ren, no en tus pantalones, PRESTA ATENCIÓN.

Kylo pegó una saltó, sacado finalmente de su desagradable ensueño pornográfico.

–Claro. Um. Así que, eso significa que…

–SIGNIFICA que podéis aparecer frente al otro en cualquier momento, ¡ve a arreglarte, toma una ducha, échate algo de desodorante, por el amor de Plagueis!

Kylo prácticamente salió disparado de la habitación tras sus palabras, pero se detuvo cuando Snoke habló de nuevo.

–Déjate la cicatriz. A las chicas les encantan las cicatrices.

El chico dudó.

–Ah, sí… verás, es solo que es mi cara…

–Y una gran mejora –murmuró Snoke.

–Y mi ojo derecho. El corte ha ido por mi ojo. Ahora mismo, eh, estoy algo ciego…

Snoke le cortó con un gran y cansado suspiro.

–VALE. Llama a los droides médicos para que te arreglen tu precioso ojo. Pero deja lo demás. Quiero una buena y roja cicatriz de chico malo.

–Sí, Maestro –murmuró Kylo Ren, retrocediendo rápidamente hacia el ascensor (le siguió el incómodo tiempo de espera a que llegase, en el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron, para entonces un furioso Snoke estaba gruñendo que darle continuamente al botó de llamada no iba a hacer que fuese más rápido).

Cando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron finalmente (con Kylo ya empezando a destrozar su caso; gracias a dios esa fase ya estaba acabada) Snoke se sorprendió al sentir una profunda oleada como de un presentimiento, más que alivio. De repente deseó haber seguido con su idea original de años atrás: simplemente haber castrado a Ren y a su miserable panda de caballeros.

* * *

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Lejos de allí, en una rocosa isla, amanecía. Rey de Jakku se despertó con la luz del sol picándole en los ojos, bostezó y se estiró. El aire salado del mar llenó sus pulmones junto al sonido de las olas chocando, aderezado con los agudos arrullos de los porg en sus nidos. Rey abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana de su pequeña cabaña, hacia las colinas verdes cubiertas de musgo que se extendían hasta la amarilla y desordenada hierba de la cima del acantilado.

No podía recordar la última vez que había sentido tanta paz.

El maestro Skywalker se había ido enfurruñado a alguna parte unas noches atrás, pero estaba segura de que podría hacerle entrar en razón, tanto para que volviese con ella a la Resistencia y para entrenarla en el camino del jedi. Después de todo, no es como si estuviesen en una carrera a la desesperada, o siendo perseguidos a través de la galaxia por las fuerzas de Snoke. La Resistencia se había librado de la Primera Orden tras la destrucción de la Base Star Killer. La General Organa le había advertido de que Luke necesitaría convicción y aconsejó a Rey tomarse su tiempo en Anch-To como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Toda la Resistencia, a salvo en la base de un planeta costero del círculo exterior, se estaría tomando un muy merecido descanso. Y la General había hecho hincapié en que Rey, después de sus tensas interacciones con Kylo Ren en las últimas semanas, se lo había ganado especialmente.

Kylo Ren. Bueno, era alguien en quien no podía dejar de pensar. El aire del mar, el calmado modo de vida en la isla… Rey se encontró el día anterior, tumbada en el mullido pasto a la sombra, pensando en sus ojos… su pelo sedoso… esos brazos… y de repente sus dedos estaban por debajo de su ropa interior. Puta mierda. No había sentido la necesidad de hacer eso en años, y ahora… Kylo Ren. La verdad era que estaba profunda y extrañamente… extremadamente… MUY BUENO. Que pena que también fuese un imbécil asesino de padres, usuario del lado oscuro al que tendría que matar inmediatamente si alguna vez volvían a verse cara a cara. Pero eso no iba a pasar pronto. Ahora mismo… solo quería relajarse… seguir pensando en su laaargo y ardiente sable láser…

Los dedos de Rey volvían a estar en sus pantalones.

* * *

Al otro lado de la galaxia, en las entrañas de la Supremacía, Kylo Ren se había arrastrado desde sus dependencias al ala médica (contra las ordenes de Snoke de sentarse y esperar a que el vínculo en la fuerza se abriese, pero es que ¡¿cuánto tiempo esperaba que pudiese aguantar esa pose en la cama?! Además, se estaba quedando frío). Su ojo por fin se había curado, y el droide cirujano estaba en proceso de suturar debidamente la herida (los primeros puntos, los que Snoke había insistido en que Kylo se hiciese él mismo como castigo, eran horribles. Podía haber sido un maestro de la caligrafía en la academia de Luke, pero su técnica en el punto de cruz siempre había sido pobre).

Mientras lo muchos dedos metálicos del droide zumbaban y revoloteaban por la cicatriz de Kylo, sus pensamientos se desviaron nuevamente a la mujer que la había puesto ahí. Podía verla claramente en su mente, el pecho agitándose, los ojos ardiendo, casi tan feroces como el sable láser que había reclamado como suyo. Rey. Esa salvaje y preciosa chatarrera. Los copos de nieve en el pelo… la luz del sol en sus ojos… era asombroso lo bien que podía visualizarla, verla, como si estuviese tumbada no más de a seis pasos de él, medio dormida con una mano metida bajo…

Espera, ¿qué?

* * *

La mente de Rey estaba tan ocupada como sus dedos, trabajando en una fantasía que estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en su favorita. Estaba retenida de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorio, esta vez atada con un cuero suave y vistiendo un vestido blanco con vuelo que había visto una vez en un holograma. Su pelo estaba suelto, con sedosas ondas alrededor de su cuello (estaba limpio, algo que Rey admitía no podía hacer a menudo en el desierto).

 _Sabes que conseguiré lo que quiero_ En su fantasía, el casco de Kylo amortiguaba las palabras susurradas en su oído. Se puso ante ella y se la quitó, su pelo negro y hermoso cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y entonces, de alguna forma, ¡toda su ropa desapareció también con la máscara! Una mano alcanzó el corpiño de su vestido y susurró-

–Um, ¿hola?

Rey se paralizó. Kylo ya no estaba desnudo, ni estaba lanzándose hacia su agitado pecho. Es más, estaba sentado con una extraña y ligera sonrisa siniestra en su rostro rajado. Y no estaban en la sala de interrogatorio, estaba allí, con ella, en su cabaña…

Rey abrió los ojos. A seis paos de ella, Kylo Ren estaba sentado en una maceta jedi sagrada con una sonrisa confusa e intranquila.

Sus dedos salieron de su pantalón casi con la misma rapidez con la que su mano agarraba con torpeza el bláster. Por ese instinto tras años de ser una niña sola en una comunidad que la pisoteaba, Rey apretó el gatillo y disparó. Kylo Ren chilló y desapareció rápidamente.

Rey se quedó mirando al agujero humeante que acababa de crear en la pared. ¡¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?!

* * *

En el otro lado de la isla, en su confiable roca de pensar, Luke Skywalker salió de su estado de meditación y soltó una carcajada. Lo había visto todo. Parecía que no iba a necesitar hacer mucho para detener los intentos de Ben Solo por conseguir a la chica, teniendo en cuenta que el primer instinto de dicha chica había sido dispararle a la cara.

Por primera vez en días, el maestro jedi sonrió.

* * *

En lo más profundo del espacio, dentro del ala médica de la Supremacía, Kylo Ren estaba aliviado al descubrir que no había ningún agujero de bala en su estómago (aunque concedía que no había otro lugar más conveniente para sufrir una lesión potencialmente mortal). Por suerte el vínculo en la fuerza no parecía funcionar de **esa** manera. Aún así… no había ido como esperaba, aunque le había puesto a Rey la sonrisa triunfadora que Snoke le había hecho practicar durante horas en el espejo. Y _joder_ ¿estaba haciendo lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo?

–KYLO REN, EL LÍDER DE LOS CABALLEROS DE REN –la enorme cabeza holográfica de Snoke apareció sin previo aviso en la habitación, con una voz estridente. Kylo tragó con fuerza– tú… HAS FRACASADO.

Mientras una serie de rayos ondeaban por el cuerpo del muchacho que gritaba sin parar, el droide de cirugía dejó escapar un suspiro mecánico y volvió a programar: NoMorirPorRayosDeLaFuerza.exe


	3. Luke Skywalker: el cortarrollos supremo

La conexión se abrió solo dos días más tarde, durante una tarde pasada por agua en Anch-To. Rey estaba fuera del Halcón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, llenándose la boca con el agua de lluvia (nunca, jamás, superaría el lujo del agua fresca cayendo directamente del cielo). Fue esa graciosa (y también extrañamente excitante) visión lo que dio la bienvenida a Kylo Ren en su habitación. Sus primer pensamiento fue de curiosidad, el segundo, de alivio (cinco minutos antes había estado en el baño).

La cabeza de Rey se levantó de golpe, inhalando agua de lluvia en su urgencia. Intentó compaginar una mirada altiva con la tos. Kylo esperó educadamente hasta que terminó.

–¿Por qué la fuerza nos conecta? ¿A ti y a mí?

Rey hipó y se forzó a mantenerse erguida.

–¡Serpiente asesina! ¡Ya es tarde, he encontrado a Skywalker! Y… No sé qué te pensarás que me pillaste haciendo la última vez que esta… cosa pasó entre nosotros… pero **no** era **eso.**

–¿Te ha dicho Skywalker lo que ocurrió? ¿La noche que destruí su templo? –Kylo supo que estaba saliéndose del guion, pero tenía un interés genuino al respecto.

–Sé **todo** lo que necesito saber sobre ti.

Lo decía en serio. O, al menos, sabía todo lo que había querido escuchar por Luke. Se puso eufórica cuando el viejo jedi anunció que la entrenaría, pero por el momento solo había sido una serie de lecciones monótonas y aburridas meditaciones. Ni siquiera le había dejado explorar la cueva vaginal bajo la isla, poniéndose muy remilgado con ese tema. Y cada lección terminaba con el mismo y largo (y sorprendentemente salpicado de improperios) monólogo sobre el odioso Ben Solo. Ben, quién había arremetido contra su tío una noche cuando este simplemente le llevaba un poco de leche caliente. ¡Y había calcinado su escuela! Todo lo que había pasado era irrefutable e inequívocamente culpa de Ben, no de Luke.

Rey se sintió profundamente aliviada aquella mañana cuando Luke se planteó visitar a la vaca marina que tenía por novia. Chewie había ido a navegar en canoa con las presumidas cuidadoras, dejándola disfrutar del tiempo a solas que antes siempre había dado por sentado.

¡Pero ahora el jodido Kylo Ren estaba allí! Amenazante frente a ella, vestido todo de negro como un emo, bloqueando la preciosa vista del mar lluvioso. Aunque para ser sinceros la vista no estaba del todo arruinada… La pálida piel de Kylo contrastaba extrañamente bien con el cielo lúgubre y los blancos chapoteos del mar, casi hermoso… un Aquaman Gótico de las profundidades… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no había soñado recientemente con que…

–¿Lo sabes? Ah, lo sabes –el murmuro de Kylo envió una espiral de placer hacia las regiones bajas de Rey. Intento mantenerse en calma mientras él avanzaba un paso más cerca–. Tienes esa mirada, la del bosque. Cuando me llamaste monstruo.

–Eres un monstruo –dijo Rey automáticamente, pensando en su sueño (había tentáculos, y ¡sep! Está bien, era un monstruo).

–Sí, lo soy –afirmó. Su respuesta los sorprendió a ambos. Kylo sabía que Snoke se pondría furioso por no haber usado la frase seductora que habían ensayado. Pero las palabras de Rey habían tocado un punto doloroso que había estado machacándole desde que había matado a su viejo y tosco padre y sintió el corazón de su madre romperse a través de la fuerza.

Rey parpadeó, y supo que la ola de odio auto-infringido y miseria también la había alcanzado. Se veía aturdida y (de pie, con su poncho empapado, tres moños destrozados por la lluvia) de repente muy insegura de sí misma.

Kylo dio un paso más, sus enormes ojos oscuros fijos en los de ella ...

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Luke Skywalker estaba agazapado bajo el Halcón con los dientes apretados. Sabía que el maldito vínculo iba a abrirse otra vez. Pensaba que había preparado lo suficiente a Rey, pero ¡aparentemente no! Luke le había puesto al corriente, con todo lujo de detalles, de las terribles cosas que Ben Solo había hecho en su arruinada academia jedi (admitía haber omitido ciertos detalles, pero por un bien mayor). Había descrito lo lunático y pelo-grasiento y desgraciada mierdecilla que Ben había sido, antes de tener su pack de ocho y su estúpido casco negro.

Luke había fomentado la meditación pura y libre de sexo (aunque Rey, típica adolescente hormonada, había sido instantáneamente atraída hacia la cueva vaginal de Anch-To). Había seguido a Rey discretamente a lo largo del día, dándole el espacio que necesitaba, solo en caso de que las cosas no fuese como estaba planeado… ¡que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando! Claramente el sentido común y la virtud del lado de la luz no eran rivales para unos ojos de cachorrito junto al oscuro mar.

Bueno. Luke tendía que recurrir a técnicas menos… intelectuales, menos espirituales para apagar la llama. En sus tiempos, había hecho suficientes viajes largos en el Halcón con Han y su hermana para saber cómo matar el romance. Diantres, había dirigido una escuela que promovía la abstinencia en jóvenes cachondos y sensibles a la fuerza. Que nadie se atreviese a decir que Luke Skywalker no era un experto arruinando el momento.

* * *

–¿Por qué la fuerza nos conecta? –Repitió.

Rey no contestó. Estaba mirando su cicatriz, la furiosa marca roja que atravesaba su mejilla.

–¿Te dolió? –preguntó tontamente. Kylo dio un paso más. Muy lentamente, Rey alzó una mano hacia su rostro…

–¡RE-EY!– una voz resonó alegremente. Rey se congeló.

–Mierda –murmuró antes de proclamar dulcemente–. ¡No es un buen momento Luke! Estoy haciendo unas reparaciones delicadas bajo los propulsores (¡Ja! Los propulsores…)

–Luke –murmuró Kylo.

–Sí, ¡¿puedes oírlo?! –dijo Rey sorprendida. Pero antes de que Kylo pudiese responder…

–Solo quería decirte que si empiezas con tu PERIODO, las cuidadoras han dicho que puedes usar unos paños de algodón como TAMPONES para los DÍAS DE MÁS FLUJO.

Rey se puso totalmente pálida. Luego roja. Muy roja.

–Y si tienes dolores MENSTRUALES, ya sabes, por la REGLA, Rey, prueba la leche de las sirenas thala; necesitas mantener el PEZÓN APRETADO–

–VALE GRACIAS, LUKE, LO HE PILLADO –graznó Rey. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a Kylo, que parecía desconcertado (la educación sexual en el lado oscuro evidentemente no cubría los puntos más específicos de la anatomía femenina). Pero el momento estaba arruinado y un segundo después Kylo se desvaneció cuando la conexión se cerró.

Rey soltó una maldición y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Al otro lado del Halcón el Maestro Skywalker se río a carcajada limpia en victoria.

* * *

–¡ **Bien** hecho mi buen y confiable aprendiz! –Snoke vitoreó. Asintió aprobatoriamente a la cabeza inclinada de Kylo. Había convocado al chico en la sala del trono tan pronto como _la fille jedi_ rompió la conexión (habiendo visto todo lo ocurrido a través de la fuerza por sí mismo, por supuesto).

–¡La pequeña jedi está totalmente loca por ti! Solo que el maldito viejo se metió por medio.

–Sí, Líder Supremo, –murmuró Kylo. Sus pensamientos estaban confusos, viendo solo los ojos pardos de Rey y sus dedos estirados. Casi había pasado algo… pero entonces su tío había empezado a gritar sobre pirámides y Rey parecía avergonzada por algún motivo.

–Te estás metiendo en su cabeza, chico- quiero decir, chaval, Incluso habiéndote… (y entonces Snoke le miró directamente)… desviado del guion.

–Me disculpo, Líder Supremo –dijo Kylo en voz alta. Para sí mismo: _Oh Rey, Rey, tus ojos pardos despiertan mi ser, tan solo quiero hacerte saber…_

–¡Deja de escribir poesía cutre en tu cabeza! –exclamó Snoke– Regla 8: Los chicos buenos no se quedan con la chica, ¿recuerdas? Es momento de recordarle que no es nada y que sus padres están muertos.

–Oh, ¿No va eso a herir sus sentimientos?

–¡Ese es el punto! ¡Hazlo bien y solo tendrá sus grandes y fuertes brazos para refugiarse! –la voz de Snoke había adquirido un extremado tono de falsetto, haciendo que Kylo se estremeciese internamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un guardia vestido de rojo haciendo lo mismo. Snoke agitó perezosamente la mano y el insolente guardia se desparramó en el suelo, luego le hizo un gesto a Kylo para que se incorporase.

–Ahora vuelve a tu habitación. Y quítate la camisa.

–Por favor, Líder Supremo… hace frío (Kylo estaba seguro que el hijo de puta de Hux estaba encendiendo el aire acondicionado a propósito)

–¡Para ya con tus patéticos lamentos! Ve, Y EMBADRUAN BIEN DE ACEITE ESOS PEZONES.

* * *

Rey ya había tenido más que suficiente cuando la conexión se abrió una tercera vez. Luke había estado excesivamente contento toda la tarde. La sesión de entrenamiento ni siquiera se había acercado a la fuerza o los jedis, sino que había sido una lección de tres horas sobre el ciclo de vida de los porgs. Ya al anochecer, se encaminaba hacia el Halcón, muy enfadada, esperando pasar la noche lo más lejos posible del irritante y viejo maestro jedi. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie, muchas gracias, y resopló con molestia ante el ahora familiar hormigueo del vínculo.

–No tengo ganas, Kylo –contestó de malas maneras–, ahora no es... no... no es el momento…

Al girarse se encontró con un enorme y brillante pack de ocho que aparecía desde unos inesperados pantalones de talle alto.

–¿Y bien, Rey?

–¿Qué? ¿eh? –dijo Rey, que ni había notado que había una cabeza por encima de ese magnífico torso.

–Supongo que quieres saber quiénes son tus padres.

–¿El qué? No, no, estoy bien –dijo, sonriendo como una tonta.

A Kylo le gustó esa sonrisa. Casi tanto como el rubor de sus mejillas y el hecho de que estaba apareciéndose ante él ahora mismo JUSTO AL LADO DE SU CAMA. Conteniendo el aliento, Kylo avanzo un paso. Los labios de Rey se separaron y ¿eso había sido un jadeo?

Los ojos de Rey habían vuelto a descender hacia su pecho. Estaba tan cerca… ¿les permitiría la fuerza…. tocarse… realmente?

–¡REEEEY! –la llamó una voz cantarina.

Cada célula del cuerpo de Rey se retorció y empezó a morir. No, no otra vez. No ahora.

–Un pequeño recordatorio de que solo se puede hacer el número uno en las letrinas de las cabañas. Para el número dos tienes que usar el agujero bajo el árbol-de-la-caca que está en el bosque. Así que la próxima vez que vayas a cag–

–SÍ VALE, LO HE ENTENDIDO LUKE –gritó.

–La caca al árbol-de-la-caca, ¡recuérdalo!

–Tiene razón, Rey, es muy importante usar el árbol-de-la-caca –dijo Kylo solemnemente (algunas lecciones de la escuela jedi perduraban)

Rey le miró sin entender nada y entonces hizo un sonido a medio camino entre un grito y un gemido. Se giró abruptamente hacia la resplandeciente noche de Anch-To. El corazón de Kylo se hundió cuando su imagen relució y se desvaneció, justo como las… eh… damas holográficas que a veces veía en su cama. Y entonces un furioso Snoke apareció de golpe en su cabeza (¡LOS HÁBITOS DE DEFECACIÓN NO ERAN PARTE DEL GUION!)

* * *

Luke estaba casi silbando cuando alcanzó su piedra especial de pensar. No se había sentido tan complacido y realizado desde Yavin 4 (bueno, esto no era la Estrella de la Muerte, pero todo era relativo). Quizás había sido un error aislarse de la Fuerza durante tanto tiempo. El espíritu de Luke se sentía tan vivo, ¡mejor que en años! Se sentó y cruzó las piernas, y se encontró sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos para meditar.

Solo para mirar directamente a un par de feroces ojos marrones.

–Hola, Luke –siseó Leia.

El Maestro Jedi dejó escapar un grito corto y agudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN XD
> 
> (de verdad, que bien me lo estoy pasando con esto, espero que esteis igual que yo)


End file.
